


The Throws of Passion. The Lack of Love

by CerbieUsera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Major character death - Freeform, Mommy Issues, Multi, Not very good at tags, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Sugar Daddy, Violence, graphic depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerbieUsera/pseuds/CerbieUsera
Summary: Natalie has a hard time expressing that one emotion.....that one thing.....that thing. That love thing. Yeah, that. That doesn't stop her from having fun, but it may just ruin her chances to be with the one that she is truly meant to be with. Who that is I don't even know. Terrible coping methods and poor communications skills will be everyones downfall. I can guarantee it.





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

The day was warm and sunny. You know those days when you would normally go on a date with your loved one, but no, here she was sitting on her ‘friends’ kitchen table getting her bandages replaced. She held her head down and slightly kicked her feet. Her eyes fluttered shut and she allowed herself to focus on the comfort of having another person in the same room. Slender frail fingers worked at tending her still fresh wounds. Having such soft hands care for her brought a slight tint to her tanned cheeks. The mere thought. She shook her head and opened her eyes. She had her tongue poked out in pure concentration and if it were brought up it would make her scrunch up her face. 

Moments flew by and she found her eyes wandering over ever crevice of skin that she could see from the other. “Alright you’re done Nat, you can’t keep coming to my house like this.” She sounded tired and, if Natalie was being honest, very annoyed. She jumped off the counter and flexed her fingers.

“Thanks Jenna…” A quiet whisper, very different from how she was three hours ago. “I’ll...uh….get out of your hair now.” Gathering her things quickly she couldn’t help but shudder at the way Jenna’s eyes watched her scramble about the small apartment, it wasn’t always like this; they had just branched down different paths after high school. They were still best friends. 

“Bye Nat.”

“Bye Jen.”

She closed the door behind her with a heavy feeling in her gut. Without hesitation she pulled out her phone and dialed an all too familiar number. It rang three times before the deep voice answered. “Hello doll, back again?” Flashbacks of the last time ran through her mind and she shivered. Making her way down the corridor, her bag slung over her shoulder she smirked. “Are you busy tonight?” Her tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip. 

“Never too busy for my lovely toy.” The switch in her mind threatened to flip then and there, but all that left her lips was a barely audible whimper. “Now now, you know that if we do this I like to hear everything loud and clear.” She had just made it to her car when he said that sentence. Her phone automatically connecting to the bluetooth, making his voice louder and that much more enticing.  
“Hurry home little one, Daddy’s got a nice little surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi. So this is my first fic on here. I enjoy comments and the such because they make me a better writer and they help me make the decisions throughout the story line. Things might change. Or not. I don't know. Thank you for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

She groggily opened her eyes. The sun shone bright through her open curtains, she didn’t remember opening those. The smell of french toast and bacon tickled her nose. Slowly she rose from the cocoon of covers and sheets, tip toeing over the scattered clothes and various other items she wobbled over to the french sliding doors that disconnected her bedroom from the rest of the loft. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at the small girl in the doorway, she looked so frail and tiny in his eyes; but then again he did just ruin her last night. The thought made the smirk turn into a devilish grin.

His eyes roamed the skin she had neglected to cover, basically her entire body. She was covered head to toe in “love” marks, ones she wouldn’t even bother covering he knew for certain. He made her breakfast every time they had their little encounters, especially after such rough scenes, just to continue the aftercare from the night before. If they didn’t have anything to do the following day then he would stay and chat with her. It just so happened that this morning he was free and a quick look at her calendar when he got out of bed answered his question of if she was also. 

“Morning Michael.” The scene was long over and he felt no need to punish her for using his actual name.

“Morning love, sleep well?” He turned back to the stove and continued cooking. He knew the routine well enough to know that she would look out the window to check the weather before sitting at the island. He grabbed the nearby mug and filled it with coffee, two creams and three spoons of sugar. 

“As well as one can with a sore bum.” He shrugged and put the cup on a coaster. 

“Should’ve listened to me.” She held out her hand and he slid the cup across to her. 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, the sizzling of the pan and the clinking of the cup hitting the coaster. He grabbed the plates, the forks and the syrup. Dished the food onto the plates and served it up. He took his seat across from her, then watched her fix her food to her liking and start eating it before he began his. He waited for her to relax, for her body to visibly untense and her eyes to lose their sharpness before saying another word. “So what did it this time?” 

Her chewing slowed and her gaze lowered, “Same as every other time…” He shook his head and watched for a little longer as she continued to push the food around on her plate; seeming suddenly uninterested by it. “If you keep on living the way you do you’ll be left lonely and she’ll move onto someone else.” His tone was dark and serious, it wouldn’t be the first time she said this to her and she had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last either. 


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast the mood switched to a better light one. They were no longer in their dynamics, both feeling far more content and happy being in the mindset that they woke up in. They laid around and played video games until another client called Michaels phone. The spike of jealousy rose within Jenna, the same one she felt when she saw  _ HER  _ talking with other girls, she scowled and wanted to reach out to grab him. He wasn’t her dom. Never was and never will be. That’s just the way they liked it. So why she had these fits were beyond her. 

He had turned away from her when he picked up the phone and hushed his tone, the way that lovers do when they answer the phone for their side piece when their main is sitting in the same room. The comparison made her scowl turn into a low growl. She couldn’t understand why she wasn’t good enough.

Why did he answer the phone for that other person?

Why did he even look at his phone?

_ Why did he turn away from her? _

_ WHY WASN’T SHE ENOUGH TO MAKE ANYONE HAPPY?! _

The growling came out louder and she couldn’t help but to lean forward to try and hear what he was saying. The rational side of her mind was trying very hard to make its way to the front with logical explanations. Things like this is how he pays his bills. This is how he makes a living. She wasn’t hearing any of it. Jen swatted at the phone in his hand, effectively knocking it to the ground. Micheals mouth hung open, he was shocked to say the least, he knew she got a bit jealous like this after spending a night together. He normally didn’t do that with his clientele but because she was a friend before a client he just felt natural around her.

He should have known better. 

He shouldn’t have even looked at the phone.

_ He should at least try to be a better friend.  _

_ WHY DID HE ALWAYS HAVE TO GO AND RUIN THINGS?! _

He calmly reached down and grabbed his phone. Glanced back at Jen and laid a hand on her thigh. He finished the conversation with the client and hung up without any further interruptions. When he was done and got off the phone he gave her thigh a light squeeze. “I have to go now Jen.”

“Michael I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Jen.” He stood and grabbed the rest of his belongings. He didn’t move fast but he surely didn’t want to waste time. The faster he left the better off they both would be. 

“Michael please...I didn’t mean to.” She reached out for him but opted to stay sitting on the couch. Feeling small. It was like she was just scolded for having her hand in the cookie jar after midnight. 

“I have to go Jen.” He walked towards the door now. Ignoring her please and tears. He hoped that one day his friend would realise how toxic she was to not only herself but everyone around her. He hoped that whenever she did it wouldn’t be too late for her. 

“Michael!” She watched him walk out. Just like everyone else. Just like her mom. Just like her dad. Just like her brother. Her sadness and guilt quickly turned to anger. She felt hurt. Betrayed. She looked around the loft and screamed. She screamed profanities, names, broken sobs. She threw punches at anything she could reach, the wall, the lamp, the pillows. She lashed out until her voice left her and her knuckles bled. 

Micheal sat in the hallway. Back to the door and head in his hands. This was always the hardest part. It would be the hardest part for anyone in his situation wouldn’t it? Watching the person that he had fallen in love with years ago, long for someone else. Cry over someone else. Watching them scream and hurt over something you’ve done. It hurt him down to his very core. He hoped one day it would all be clear to Jenna, but for today, it would all just be a blur of emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi. So this is my first fic on here. I enjoy comments and the such because they make me a better writer and they help me make the decisions throughout the story line. Things might change. Or not. I don't know. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
